


When Blaine Met Kurt

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Go Big or Go Home Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, black diamond ski runs, class trip to ski hill, freestyle skier!kurt, pre-klaine, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Blaine finds that he bit off more than he can chew.





	When Blaine Met Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it just kinda happened....sorry that this is hella short.....

As soon as Blaine turned to the left, he knew that he was screwed. The mountain face seemed to just go straight down and there was no turning back unless he wanted to hike -though, which was worse, potential death or a couple minute hike in ski boots. Blaine wasn't sure. He was trying to scope out the hill, see if it would be the right mountain to bring his third grade class to and so far, he wasn't convinced. Turning left was his fault, but Blaine hadn't seen anything to tell him that it would lead to this.

"You good, man?" A high voice came from behind him, had someone else fallen for the missing sign?

"Yeah, no. No, I'm not. I'm not this good of a skier." Blaine turned around, his breath got caught in his throat. The person behind him, was slightly taller than Blaine, even in ski boots. The stranger had pulled his goggles over top of the black helmet -a dash of pink and more black from the goggles' frame. Blaine couldn't see below his nose, as a his face was covered with a black neck warmer, but Blaine could see his eyes. Two vibrant blue orbs stared at him, the swirl of color around them seemed to make his eyes sparkle. Blaine allowed his eyes to travel lower, his torso was covered in a baggy crimson hoodie and black snowpants. The man was a skier, but had no poles. Did he plan to ride this death run without poles?

"Hmm, let me guess," Blaine flinched at his tone. "You didn't see a sign and decided turning left was a good idea, even though there are a bunch of green signs if you had gone straight?" Blaine nodded causing the man to laugh. "C'mon, twinkle toes." The man kept to the cat track, following it and Blaine followed him. 

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence. "It better not be another death drop." The man started laughing, his entire form was shaking and Blaine was amazed that he didn't fall over.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking you to the easiest run that you can get to from here." He said after the laughter died off. "By the way, the name's Kurt." 

"Blaine. How often are you up here? You seem to know your way around here."

"Basically everyday at this point." Blaine nodded before replying.

"You work here or something?"

"Or something. Alright, you're gonna want to go straight down this run. Literally straight down, that's where the chairlift for the greens and blues are. The chair you went up is mainly for the black or double black runs, with the exception of going straight after getting off." Blaine nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, just promise me that it won't be because I'm rescuing you again." Blaine agreed and watched as Kurt skated away.

~~~~~~~~~~K&B~~~~~~~~~~

The following week, Blaine found himself at the hill again but this time with 30 students and five chaperones -he was one chaperone short and without the sixth, there could be trouble. Trouble that he didn't want to deal with.

"Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and I'm a teacher with New York City Elementary School," The curly haired man at the snow school desk nodded. "And I was told I need six chaperones, but my sixth pulled out at the last minute..." Blaine trailed off but the man seemed to understand.

"William, and I think I have the perfect person to help you out. He doesn't really care what age group he's helping with." William turned to a tall dirty blonde woman as she walked by. "Holly, where's Hummel?"

"Where he usually is at this time of day. In the park, mostly likely trying to land some sort of inverted flip -actually, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Blaine and William turned around to see a tall man, black helmet and black neck warmer, wearing a silver X-Games 2012 jacket and black snowpants. Blaine couldn't figure out why the person in front of him looked familiar, he didn't know anyone who was in the X-Games, sure there was a local rider who was on his way to the Olympics -Blaine's train of thought was broken when the stranger greeted him.

"Didn't I tell you that the next time we meet, it shouldn't be because you're in need of my help?" Black goggles were pulled off and the blue eyes that had been haunting Blaine's dreams were staring at him.


End file.
